Cupcake Storm
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Just when things look absolutely normal and nothing could go wrong, a storm occurs! But not just any storm... a very sweet one.
1. Chapter 1

**Cupcake Storm**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well... here's to September. And hopefully it'll be better than August. Way better than August, I might add. Oh nevermind.

* * *

Toadette's stomach growled loudly. Toadette sighed as she rubbed her stomach with her right hand, looking up at the clear blue sky, being on the roof of her home, that she shared with Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Petey Piranha, and the others. She sighed as she watched the sky getting somewhat darker, storm clouds coming in.

"Oh, I wish I were not so bored of my life," Toadette asked as she sighed, glancing briefly at her stomach, "And at that, I wish I had something sweet."

Thunder boomed as a pink cupcake landed on Toadette's head. Toadette grabbed the cupcake, licking the pink frosting, it tasting like strawberries. Toadette smiled as she scarfed the cupcake down, belching loudly as she licked her lips together with delight.

"Oh ma, that hit the spot," Toadette stated as her stomach still growled, "I could go for somemore."

Thunder boomed again, and it started to rain cupcakes. Toadette grabbed as many cupcakes as she could, scaring them down as she giggle with glee. The cupcakes were of different looks and different tastes, all of them being extremely sweet. Toadette squealed with delight as she had fun with the many sweet wonders that were pouring down on her.

Petey Piranha came from inside the room, popping out to see Toadette. "Hey Toadette, I heard some thunder and I was wondering-" Several cupcakes landed on his head, prompting him to pick one up and sniff it, gulping it down. "Hmm. tastes delicious!" He confirmed as he got onto the roof, joining Toadette in scarfing the scrumptious cupcakes.

It then started to feel somewhat colder as the winds from the north started blowing, prompting Toadette to drop some of the cupcakes she had as she was trying to keep her dress from flying off. Petey chuckled, before the cupcakes hit him harder, much to his dismay. The sky became fully dark as lightning struck, a full storm approaching.

"if it's one thing I hate," Toadette admitted as he finished up eating a vanilla icing cupcake, "It's cliche cliffhangers!"


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette and Petey Piranha ran around screaming as the thunderstorm got worse, the winds picking up as the cupcakes dropped more and more. Petey stopped running and slapped himself, snapping out of his trance as he turned to Toadette and picked her up, slapping her as well.

"Toadette, we gotta take advantage of the situation!" Petey shouted to her.

Toadette trembled with fright as she began to stutter. "B-b-but Petey, how are we s-s-s-suppose to do that w-w-w-with all the cupcakes falling?"

Petey had a determined look on his face, looking up at the stormy sky for a few moments, and then looking back at Toadette, stating, "I don't know."

Awkward silence, though it only lasted briefly, as both Toadette and Petey were electrocuted by the lightning. Sizzling, the two characters fell off the roof, landing on the grass as they twitched in pain, getting back up as they ran inside, to confront R.O.B., who was cleaning the kitchen.

"Oh, what did you two do this time?" ROB stated as he sighed.

Toadette rubbed her left arm. "Well, there's a storm outside, and it's raining cupcakes!"

ROB oddly stared at Toadette. "Yes, and..." He asked, unimpressed.

Toadette frowned some more. "And we got zapped by the lightning. And fell off the roof." She sniffled as she began rubbing her eyes with her left arm. "And we landed on our faces..." She sniffled even more.

ROB shook his head, opening his eyes again. "Fascinating." He turned to Petey. "So, things have really took a rather bleak turn, eh?"

Petey nodded. "Yeah, it was all right at first, but those cupcakes kept coming like there's no tomorrow."

ROB sighed as he stood next to Petey. "Look, if I took a look at the situation, could you and Toadette be a little..." He paused for a moment. "Less reckless?"

Petey and Toadette stared at each other, then at ROB and nodded frantically.

ROB sighed as he shook his head while closing his eyes. "I'm going to regret this, but let's go see this storm of sweets." He headed outside, alongside Petey and Toadette.


	3. Chapter 3

ROB looked up at the sky, to see the cupcakes falling faster and faster. Toadette and Petey Piranha were right behind ROB, covering their heads as the cupcakes were falling hard. ROB turned around, facing Toadette and Petey.

"So, this is the problem?" He asked as he moved his mechanical arms up and down.

Toadette nodded. "Yeah. They're nice, but they're coming down so hard!"

Petey pointed forward as he added, "And we try to deal with them, but they're too much for us to handle by ourselves!"

ROB shook his head. "Just give me a moment to analyze the situation." He then scanned the cupcakes as they fell on him, not dealing as much damage on him as they did on Toadette and Petey.

Toadette closed her hands together as she gulped. "Oh, what do we do?"

"Just wait a moment," ROB stated as he continued analyzing the cupcakes. He then turned around, saying, "What's the highest point here that's near us?"

Petey raised his left hand. "Well, we could go to the Mushroom Gorge..."

ROB clamped his mechanical hands together. "Petey, that's it! To the Mushroom Gorge!" He then hovered into the air, with Toadette and Petey shrugging as they followed closely to ROB, Toadette riding in Petey's red pouch.


	4. Chapter 4

ROB, Petey Piranha, and Toadette arrived at the Mushroom Gorge, standing in front of the entrance to the large cavern. It was still raining cupcakes, but that wouldn't deter the trio as they would climb to the top of the mountain housing the cavern.

"Well, this is it." ROB stated as he hovered onto the grassy mountainside, turning to Petey and Toadette. "Come on, let's get going."

"Doesn't look that impressive." Petey muttered as he started flapping his leafy arms, flying vertically.

ROB shook his head in response as he continued hovering on the mountain. "Come now, Petey, we just have to figure out how to find an end to this."

Toadette gulped as she remained cuddled inside Petey's red pouch, her hands clamped together. "Guys… I'm getting worried…"

As the trio reached the top, ROB searched the area with his scanning eyes, turning to Petey and Toadette as he moved his robotic arms.

"Stay alert. I sense something ancient here…" ROB stated as the skies got darker, lightning striking as the cupcakes fell harder, feeling more like hail. Petey and Toadette covered their heads as they yelped in pain, with ROB turning around, his eyes widening and turning yellow as he gasped in shock. "It's you…! What are you doing here?"

The mysterious figure laughed as he revealed himself, being a small, purple colored Shy Guy, wearing a rainbow cupcake hat and holding a wooden staff with a wooden cupcake on top. "This is my storm, robot freak! Now stay outta my way!"


	5. Chapter 5

ROB was then zapped by a powerful lightning bolt as he was shut off from the electrical surge. Toadette and Petey gasped in unison as the demented purple colored Shy Guy laughed, his rainbow cupcake hat slightly tilting back as he pointed his wooden staff at the two. "And now, you two meddling kids are next!"

Petey placed his leafy hands on his hips, getting rather annoyed. "Pardon me, sir, but I am far older than you can possibly imagine-"

ZAP! Petey was zapped by one stroke of the staff's whirl, with Toadette being zapped as well. Petey fell on his back, groaning in pain as he was paralyzed. Toadette stumbled out, seeing the Shy Guy laugh his head off. This obviously enraged Toadette.

"Okay… using cupcakes to rule the world is one thing," Toadette stated as she rolled up her sleeves, "But messing with my friends? You got another thing coming, you big meanie!"

The Shy Guy stopped laughing as he glanced at Toadette oddly. "What? Rule the world? No, I'm just hungry for sweets-"

BAM! Toadette punched the Shy Guy right in the face, causing his mask to fall off. Toadette gawked at the maskless face of the Shy Guy, but she kept punching the Shy Guy anyway, beating him to a senseless pulp. Petey and ROB recovered, to see that Toadette has conquered the Shy Guy.

"Wow, Toadette!" ROB exclaimed as Petey picked up Toadette and hugged her tightly, looking at the knocked out Shy Guy. "You really do have brawn, after all!" He looked up, to see the sun shining through the stormy clouds that now disappeared, the falling cupcakes ceasing. "And now, we got the normal weather back!"

Toadette giggled as she grabbed a strawberry cupcake and bit into it, winking. "Oh, I'm just doing my job! Teehee!"

And they all laughed heartily, with Toadette and Petey enjoying the sweet, plentiful cupcakes that surrounded them in Mushroom Gorge.

**THE END**


End file.
